Love Conquers All, What A Joke
by AriellaRose
Summary: To have my lover die in my arms was never part of the plan. BradxSchu, slight AyaxYohji. Please review, shonen ai and yaoi here, kinda dark, kinda not...


Title: Love Conquers All...What A Joke   
  
Rated PG-13 kinda for nothing...  
  
Summary: To have my lover die in my arms was never part of the plan. BradxSchu, slight AyaxYohji. Please review...shonen ai/yaoi here, kinda dark, kinda not...Bit OOCness here...  
  
I own no one, and if I did the show would have guy kissing 'n' fucking 24/7 if Nagi and Omi weren't doing something then Schu and Brad would be, maybe an Aya/Schu/Brad threesome, or not...Maybe just a lot of hot steamy sex...Yummy....I really wish they would translate the OVA's and manga...*glare*...  
  
AN: I wrote this when I was pretty pissed at the world and slightly depressed...I t'ink...Totally not my best even after the editing...I heard a song that sorta went with this fic but I couldn't find the lyrics and didn't even no the title or who it was by so..Yeah..Enjoy...Please note that I've only seen the anime and never read the manga or seen the OVA's cause my comp sucks ass so my descritions of them all might be a bit off to some..Sorry I guess...Also Sorry for all and any typos...  
  
***********  
  
This wasn't spose to happen. Why hadn't I seen this? Nothing bad ever happened before I could see it. Why was this happening before my on eyes? I could only think this as I watching him get stabbed in the back. I was running for him, only for him. A team Schwarz might be but when it came down to it I'd only really protect him and only him. I would choose him over Nagi or Farfarello any day.   
  
He was different, always had been would be. That was one reason I loved him, he understood me. He was the only one who gets inside, even if it took years to do he got inside. I hated it at first; I couldn't stand another voice inside my head. Of course after a while I liked it, wanted it, wanted him.   
  
*Flashback*  
  
We were both naked in my bed. It was the glorious moments after mind-blowing sex, almost literally. I was on my back while he was drifting into sleep lying on his side, arms around my chest and head on it too. My eyes were shut and I was running a hand though his hair, his long soft beautiful hair.   
  
"Brad?" he knew the rules and only called me by my first name when we were alone. In public it was strictly Crawford, only when he was in a teasing mood would be call me anything else.   
  
"Yes?" I answered with a question.   
  
"Always and only?"  
  
He was a bit cryptic about it but even though he was the mindreader I knew exactly meant. "I wouldn't want it any other way."   
  
I felt him smile, not a smirk, a real smile. "Same here!"   
  
*End Flashback*  
  
I pulled out my gun and aimed at the redhead leader of Weiss running towards my falling redheaded lover. I shot the bastard three times, hitting each time but I don't know where. As if in a sappy movie I caught him just before he reached the ground.   
  
"Schuldich!" I whispered. I was on my knees now, and he was in my arms, dying. I shook my head. To have my lover die in my arms was never part of the plan. "It can't end like this."   
  
"It'll never end." Despite it all his voice was very comforting. "Just kill the bastard for me."   
  
He took a sharp breath in and looked up to see Abyssinian running towards his sister who was helping Kudou to his feet. I glared, aimed and then shot more then once.   
  
The girl fell to the ground after being shot in the head twice and the heart once. The playboy's eyes were wide as he also fell being shot in the stomach, right shoulder and both legs. I watched Aya turn and glance at me.   
  
I smiled at the hurt and anger in his eyes then turned back to Schuldich. He'd been stabbed in the back though the chest three times, of course he was never directly stabbed though the heart of any where that would kill him instantly. He was dying in pain. "Schuldich!" I whispered again.   
  
'Tell me you love me, and there is no way in hell you saw this coming.' He whispered into me head with that lovely voice of his.   
  
"I love you!" I didn't care if the two Weiss' assassins heard me they'd be dead soon anyways. "I didn't even get a hint that this damn day was coming."  
  
He tried to laugh, his face had that damn smirk on it sure but his laugh wasn't true. "Love sure is one big bitch ain't it?"  
  
"No you're the bitch Schuldich." I was very close to him now. I was holding him, our faces inches away. I wanted to make it go away but I knew he'd be dead before I reached a hospital, anywhere.   
  
'I hate this, it hurts so godamn much.' He complained.   
  
'It'll be over soon, you'll be...you'll be at some sort of peace soon.' I kissed him.  
  
His laughter rang in my head. 'I'll probably fall into hell.'  
  
'You'll end up kicking the devil off his thrown.'  
  
He continued laughing mentally and physically kissed back as best he could. He stopped right after he started though. 'Love conquering all, ha what a joke.' He laughed again. 'All I know is I love you Bradley....take care of the kid and make sure you feed the nutcase and let him loose now and then.'   
  
Schuldich's dying words weren't spoken but only heard by me, in my head. I wanted to cry, to weep, and to do something to show how I felt. There was one manly thing I could do. I quickly yet gently put my lover's body on the ground and pulled out my gun. I stood up looking where the dead girl, her brother and his lover were.   
  
Abyssinian was actually crying. I guess this proves which of us has more will power and true strength. He was huddled over his own lover, his precious slut of Weiss and Tokyo. Just the way the two fought side by side anyone with half a brain could tell something was going on between them. I saw that the slut wasn't dead and would be a but merciful. I shot Kudou from where I stood in the head and heart. That should kill him instantly if he was not already dead.   
  
I watched as the redhead of Weiss slowly took this all in. His lover was dead, his precious little sister was dead. He probably wasn't even thinking of the other members of Weiss right now. He looked at me, as much hate in his amethyst eyes as I felt for him. he killed my lover so I killed his, not to mention the only blood family he had. We were even, well expect that I had yet to take his life. Three lives for my Schuldich wasn't nearly enough but would do for now.   
  
Hr raised his katana and I raised my gun. I saw the reality of the situation flash in his eyes, but only for a moment.   
  
He charged at me yelling, "Shi-ne!" Of course the last words many heard before he killed were also his last. It was almost ironic.  
  
He shot him three times in the head before I was just shooting to get it all out. I don't know how many I ended up hitting him but there is no doubt he was dead before he hit the ground.   
  
I don't know how long I stood there before the other two living members of Schwarz showed up.   
  
"Crawford?"   
  
I heard Nagi and took a deep breath before looking at him. Nagi was looking back between Schuldich's body, me and the dead bloody mess of part of Weiss. Farfarello's eyes were locked on Schu's body.  
  
"God is in rejoice. Schuldich made God cry. The people he caused pain made God in pain, worlds of pain." He looked at Crawford with his one big golden eye. "Not even the death's of the white angels will make God in pain now that Schuldich is gone."   
  
"We should get out of here before anyone shows up." I said this but didn't move my eyes also on my lover's body now. A thought occurred to me. "The rest of Weiss is dead then?"  
  
"Very." Nagi said sadly.   
  
I noted he really need a girlfriend, or a boyfriend, maybe he would get close to someone at school with Schuldich's death and all. "Let's go."  
  
***********  
  
I stood in my white business suit, hands in my pockets in front of his grave. We had buried him months ago but when I found myself thinking of him I ended up here.   
  
Nagi was dating a boy a bit older then him now. Farfarello seemed to be killing more and more nuns or priests lately.   
  
I hadn't found a replacement for Schuldich yet, at least in the power sense. No one could really replace him, we all knew that. I had been trying to find another telepathic person but it wasn't as easily as I thought it would be. Finding Schuldich had been the easiest out of finding all of Schwarz. Farfarello was extremely hard to track down and find and it took us all a while to convince Nagi to join us and that we wouldn't betray him like his family did, and the rest of Japan.   
  
I wanted to run out in front of a speeding car, still. I wanted to make the pain go away, even now but of course I had to be strong for Nagi mostly, Schuldich was like a big brother to him, a real big brother not one of those to nice to be real ones they show on TV. I know Farfarello wouldn't last long with out me covering his messes up but I also felt that if I were to die, or jump off a cliff he'd go even more insane, if possible.   
  
I took a deep breath and turned walking away from his grave. I was suddenly thinking of the better times. The times before Schwarz, before Japan, before Farfarello, before Esset thought we're of use to their cause. I walked away with a small smile on my face not many people saw and lived. He was it almost everyday we were together.   
  
***********  
  
Well that's the end hope you all enjoyed, despite the sadness that is this fic...Please review..Good? Bad?? Should I write what lead up to this all? Should I just leave it like it it??...I'd just really like some comments on this...Again I hope people liked, or at least got something out of this fic... 


End file.
